Me and My Wife
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kehidupan Naruto setelah dirinya berumah tangga dengan Istrinya yang bernama Naruko. Non-incest, Warning: OOC, AU, Typo.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto bertemu dengan dia, sosok yang mempunyai warna rambut pirang dengan ujung rambut berwarna orange, sosok yang membuat si pemuda ini terpana, sosok yang membuatnya harus membenarkan kacamata miliknya, sosok yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dan sekarang, sosok tersebut telah menjadi Istri baginya. Wanita pirang cantik dengan kedua _iris _berwarna biru bak langit cerah. "Mohon kerja samanya, Suamiku." Suara merdunya membuat Naruto terdiam tak berkutik.

"U-um, mo-mohon kerja samanya."

Pernikahan itu berjalan dengan sangat lancar, hingga sampai pada malam pertama bagi kedua insan tersebut. Naruto sangat gugup saat ini, dia menunggu sang Istri yang sedang membersihkan badannya.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka terdengar hingga ke telinga Naruto, tubuhnya menegang saat dirinya juga mendengar sebuah langkah kaki. Dirinya semakin gugup karena Istrinya itu berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Hey, kenapa kau mau denganku?"

Naruto tersentak, kemudian langsung berdiri dan menatap Istrinya itu. "Um, aku tidak tau, tetapi hatiku berkata kalau kau adalah orang yang selama ini kucari." Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal itu. Dia kemudian melanjutkan pernyataannya. "Mu-mungkin aneh ka-kalau kita yang baru beberapa minggu berkenalan, kemudian melaksanakan pernikahan seperti ini. Ta-tapi, percayalah! Aku akan mencoba untuk membahagiakanmu lebih dari apapun!"

Istrinya itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia menangkup kedua pipi Naruto. "Aku suka dengan alasan yang kau berikan." Sang Istri itu langsung mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. "Mungkin marga Uzumaki cocok untukku. Lagipula, nama kita hampir sama kan?" Naruto mengangguk kecil, kemudian Sang Istri itu melepas kedua tangannya, dia berjalan ke kasur yang cukup untuk di tiduri oleh dua orang. "Naruko Uzumaki. Aku tak bisa membayangkan hal yang akan kita lewati bersama nantinya."

Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan dari Istrinya itu.

"Tapi, sekali lagi aku meminta tolong. Mohon kerja samanya, Suamiku! Aku juga akan berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu nantinya, aku akan berusaha memberikan waktuku di saat libur kuliah." Naruko sedikit membungkukkan badannya, ia tersenyum lima jari dengan wajah yang merona.

Sekali lagi, Naruto dibuat terpana akan senyuman cantik dari Istrinya tersebut.

Dan inilah awal bagi mereka berdua, langkah awal untuk menjalani kehidupan suami-istri.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Me and My Wife**

**Genre: Slice of Life, Romance, Family.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Ficlet/Drabble, and many more.**

**...**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beberapa hari setelah pernikahannya. Naruto sering mendapati Istrinya bangun lebih pagi dari dia, beberapa kali juga dia melihat secarik kertas di meja tidur dengan beberapa kalimat yang menandakan kalau Naruko ada jam pagi di Kuliahnya.

Pria itu juga mendapati masakan yang di buat oleh Naruko, sekali lagi dia juga melihat secarik kertas dengan tulisan yang membuatnya bersemangat untuk pergi ke kantor.

Pada malam harinya, Naruko selalu menunggunya di meja makan, seperti malam ini, wanita itu tertidur di atas meja dengan makanan yang agak dingin disampingnya. Naruto sendiri tersenyum saat dia melihat Naruko dengan setia menunggunya, pria itu kemudian memakan makan malam miliknya, lalu membawa tubuh mungil Naruko ke kamar.

Naruto akan selalu mencium kening Istrinya, lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Namun, sesaat kemudian Naruko bangun dari tidurnya. Netra biru milik wanita itu menatap Suaminya sesaat, kemudian mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Dia tersenyum sembari terus menatap Naruto. "Selamat datang, Suamiku. Maaf, aku tak bisa menyanbutmu. Aku sedikit lelah karena tugasku banyak."

Naruto menggeleng pelan, ia kembali mengelus surai emas Naruko. "Tidak masalah, aku sudah senang karena kau menungguku pulang hingga tertidur seperti tadi. Masakanmu enak Naruko, aku suka."

Naruko menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis kepada Naruto, wajah cantiknya merona saat mendapatkan pujian dari sang Suami. "Um, sama-sama. Cepatlah tidur, besok hari libur. Aku bisa saja menemanimu keluar jika kau mau."

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Baik, kita akan keluar besok. Aku tak sabar untuk menunggu esok."

"Aku juga." Naruko pun menarik kepala pirang Naruto, dia menenggelamkannya tepat di belahan dadanya. "Sayang, aku ingin menunda kehamilan, aku ingin fokus terhadap kuliah terlebih dahulu."

"Tak masalah Naruko, aku akan menurutinya." Balas Naruto, pria itu kemudian menarik kepalanya, dan merangkak tepat di atas Naruko. "Hey, apa kau tak mau melakukannya?"

"Sekarang? Apa tidak masalah? Kita akan telat untuk bangun loh nantinya."

"Tenang, aku akan mensetting Wekernya."

"Awas kalau kau sampai telat bangun, Naruto."

"Aku tak akan telat sayang, tak akan." Pria itu pun mencium lembut bibir Naruko.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Me and My Wife**

**Genre: Slice of Life, Romance, Family.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Ficlet/Drabble, and many more.**

**...**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harus Naruto akui, Istrinya itu memang sangat cantik. Naruto beruntung memiliki Naruko sebagai Istrinya, pria itu dibuat tersenyum saat melihat Istrinya berjalan dengan rambut pirangnya yang terbang karena angin yang berhembus. Wanita itu membawa dua buah kaleng kopi hangat untuk diminum bersama dengannya, musim semi ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Naruto yang saat ini sudah berkeluarga dengan Naruko.

_Hanami, _atau _Ohanami_, sebuah tradisi Jepang untuk menikmati keindahan bunga, terutama Bunga Sakura yang mekar di musim semi.

"Terima kasih telah menunggu, ini Kopi yang kau inginkan." Naruto sadar akan lamunannya, dia kemudian menerima kaleng kopi yang diberikan oleh Naruko. Pria itu mempersilahkan Naruko untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Tumben kau melamun, ada apa?" tanya Naruko yang mulai membuka kaleng kopi miliknya.

Naruto pun menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, ia sedikit malu karena ketahuan sedang melamun. "A-aku hanya berpikir hal yang tak penting kok." Jawabnya sedikit berdusta. Haruskah Naruto berkata jujur kalau dirinya sedang memikirkan wanita yang duduk disampingnya?

"Begitu ya?"

Naruto menggangguk kecil sembari memberikan sebuah senyum tipis kepada Naruko, ia kemudian membuka kaleng kopi miliknya, dan menikmati pahit kopi yang melewati tenggorokannya.

Keduanya duduk dalam diam menikmati keindahan Bunga Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sedikit tersentak saat dirinya mendapati Naruko yang mulai tertidur di bahunya. Dengkuran halus mengalun indah di telinga Naruto, dia dibuat tersenyum saat melihat wajah tenang Istrinya. Sementara itu, kopi yang diminum oleh Naruko sudah kosong, Naruto berinisiatif untuk membuang kaleng itu, namun ia tak tega untuk mengambil kaleng kosong yang tergeletak di samping Naruko karena itu akan membangungkan wanita cantik ini.

Jemari Naruto kemudian bergerak, ia menyingkirkan helai pirang yang menutupi wajah Naruko. "Aku tidak menyesal menikahi Naruko." gumam Naruto entah kepada siapa. Ia terus menikmati wajah tidur Naruko. "Hey, hey, bangunlah!"

Naruko mulai membuka matanya, netra biru itu menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kepada dirinya. "A-ah, maaf, aku tertidur tadi." Naruko pun berusaha menata rambutnya ketika ia ketahuan tertidur di samping suaminya. Dia duduk diam dengan wajah yang merona, dia tak berani menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hey, ayo kita mencari makan siang."

Masih dengan wajah merona miliknya, Naruko menatap Naruto yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya. "Makan...siang?"

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam tangan putih Naruko, pria itu menariknya dengan lembut untuk berdiri. "Kita akan mencari cafe, aku ingin makan beberapa makanan dari sana."

Naruko mengangguk kecil, dia kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis kepada Naruto. Lalu membalas genggaman tangan Naruto. "Um, ayo kita kesana!" Ujar Naruko dengan penuh semangat.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Me and My Wife**

**Genre: Slice of Life, Romance, Family.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Ficlet/Drabble, and many more.**

**...**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto!**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruko berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar tempatnya menimba ilmu, kelasnya telah selesai, serta hampir semua tugasnya sudah ia selesaikan. Wanita itu ingin bersantai sebentar dengan duduk di kursi panjang taman sembari membaca sebuah buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helai rambut emasnya. Ia fokus terhadap buku yang tengah dibacanya, sesekali Naruko menatap orang-orang yang lewat di depannya. Sayup-sayup, wanita itu mendengar percakapan antara para gadis yang lewat di depannya.

"Kau tau, pria itu terus menunggu seseorang loh."

"Pria pirang itu? Dia sangat tampan, aku ingin jadi pacarnya."

Naruko mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Dia menutup bukunya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia pun bergegas ke tempat parkir, ada perasaan khawatir yang melanda hatinya.

Dari kejauhan, Naruko melihat segerombolan wanita yang sedang menggerumuni sosok yang dikenalnya, wanita itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah kikuk dari sosok tersebut. Ia pun berjalan mendekati pria yang sedang di kerumuni wanita itu.

Naruko berhenti berjalan, dia berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang menunggu Naruto untuk menyadari kehadirannya.

"Naruko!" Wanita pirang itu bisa melihat suaminya yang tengah memanggil dirinya, serta berusaha untuk mendekati dirinya. "Hey, um, maafkan aku..."

Naruko menghela napas panjang. "Aku tak tau jika kau akan kemari Naruto."

Naruto kembali tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Aku lupa tak memberitahu dirimu."

Jemari lentik Naruko bergerak, wanita itu menyentuh tangan lebar Naruto. "Baiklah, urusanku sudah selesai disini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan? Mungkin mencari Ramen?"

"Tapi aku tak membawa mobil."

"Kita jalan kaki bego." Ujar Naruko disertai tawa kecilnya. Iris biru itu melirik ke para wanita yang ada di belakang Naruto, wanita itu tersenyum kemenangan saat melihat tatapan kecewa dari mereka. "Ayo, kita jalan, Suamiku!" Ia menarik tangan Naruto untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Me and My Wife**

**Genre: Slice of Life, Romance, Family.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Ficlet/Drabble, and many more.**

**...**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto!**

**.**

**Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk Join di Sarver Discord kami. Kalian bisa minta ke saya, atau copy link ini**

/eFZJk4

**Hapus tanda kurung tersebut. **


	5. Chapter 5

Keseharian Naruto saat ini adalah, mengantar Naruko kuliah, kemudian pergi kerja. Terkadang dia juga menyusul Naruko jika ada kesempatan, ia bersyukur jika Naruko menunggu untuk dijemput olehnya.

Dan sekarang, Naruto sedang mengendarai mobilnya ke kampus milik sang Istri, dia akan menjemput Naruko yang telah selesai dengan tugas-tugasnya di kampusnya. Pertama-tama, Naruto mengirim pesan kepada Istrinya untuk dimintai jemput atau tidak, Naruko mengiyakan untuk dijemput, lelaki itu pun bergegas untuk pamit kepada seua karyawan di kantornya, lalu pergi menggunakan mobilnya untuk menjemput pujaan hatinya itu.

Setelah sampai di sana, Naruto disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang menurutnya sedikit agak risih. Dia melihat Naruko dan seorang lelaki yang tengah berjalan berdampingan, ada perasaan cemburu di dalam hati Naruto, namun saat dia melihat wajah Istrinya itu, dia merasa lega karena wajah dari Istrinya terlihat sangat risih akibat lelaki tersebut.

Si pria pirang ini lalu bergegas keluar dari mobilnya, dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruko yang tengah berhenti. Naruto sendiri menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Naruko berhenti, lalu mencamahi lelaki berambut hitam dengan gaya pantat bebek itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak mau pulang bersamamu!"

"Tapi Naruko, aku kan pacarmu—"

"Oi, siapa yang bilang kau adalah pacarku? Kau mau ku pukul hah?" ancam Naruko, dia sudah berancang-ancang ingin memukul pria itu. "Sasuke, jangan berkhayal terlalu jauh seperti itu. Lagipula, aku sudah menikah!" lanjut Naruko sambil menunjukkan jari manisnya yang terpasang sebuah cincin emas putih. "Dan sekarang, suamiku sedang kesini untuk menjemputku! Pergilah! Aku tak mau dia salah paham," usir Naruko.

"Aku percaya padamu Naruko."

Tubuh Naruko langsung merinding disko saat dirinya mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya. Dia menoleh kesamping, dan melihat sosok pria pirang dengan pakaian jas yang rapih.

"Na-naru?"

"Ya?"

"A-ah, tidak-tidak. Ayo kita pulang!" Naruko langsung pergi dari tempat itu sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

Sementara itu, sang pria berambut hitam itu berdiri tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Dia hanya bisa melihat bagaimana mesranya kedua sejoli tersebut. "Sialan..." dia pun mengambil ponselnya, lalu menelpon seseorang. Matanya menyipit saat dia pasangan suami-istri itu menghilang dari pandangannya. "Gagal, si Diva kampus ini sudah punya Suami."

_"Hah!? Kau bercanda?"_

"Aku bersumpah demi nama keluargaku. Aku tak akan mengutiknya lagi, aku tak mau jika bisnis keluargaku hancur karena Suaminya."

_"Memang suaminya siapa? Kenapa kau sampai takut seperti itu?"_

"Seorang CEO yang mendanai semua bisnis keluargaku. Uzumaki Naruto."

_"O-oi, kau bercanda!? Sialan, aku tak ingin berurusan dengan pria itu!"_

"Aku juga tak mau, bodoh!"

Dari kejauhan, Naruto sedang memeluk tubuh mungil Naruko. Dia tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir yang di ucapkan oleh pemuda yang ingin mengajak Istrinya pulang bersama. "Kau sudah mendengarnya?"

"Um, a-aku sudah mendengarnya."

"Aku tak tau jika kau adalah Diva di kampus ini," ujar Naruto yang tak percaya akan perkataan pria tadi, dia pun memandangi Naruko dengan pandangan lembutnya. "Dan kau tau apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?"

Naruko mendongak menatap netra biru milik Suaminya itu, dia menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Istriku disakiti atau di incar oleh orang lain," ujar pria itu yang kemudian menatapnya intens dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya. "Dan tak akan kubiarkan wanitaku jatuh ke tangan orang lain."

Kedua pipi putih Naruko bersemu merah, ia membeku dalam dekapan Naruto. Wanita itu tak bisa berkata apapun sekarang.

"Kita pulang sekarang."

"Um!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Me and My Wife**

**Genre: Slice of Life, Romance, Family.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Ficlet/Drabble, and many more.**

**...**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, mereka mengira kita adalah kembar."

Naruto menyeruput teh miliknya, lalu meletakkan kembali. Ia menatap Naruko yang tengah meminum tehnya. "Kau tahu, wajah serta nama kita sama. Pantas saja teman-temanmu mengira kalau kita ini saudara kembar."

Naruko beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk, ia sekarang berada di kantor milik Naruto. "Aku Naruko Takamiya, dan kau Naruto Uzumaki. Kita dua orang individu yang berbeda."

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Yah, aku masih menganggap itu hal yang lucu. Mungkin saja kita adalah dua orang Kembar yang saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain, lalu karena kita adalah saudara kembar, kita berdua mati dengan tragis karena orang-orang disekitar terus saja mencela."

"..."

"Lalu kita berakhir tragis."

Naruko merinding geli mendengar imajinasi yang dikeluarkan Naruto. "Terlalu tragis untuk sebuah cerita, mengapa kau tak membuat sebuah cerita? Mungkin kau akan terkenal."

"Kenapa aku harus membuatnya? Aku sudah punya perusahaan seperti ini."

"Sampingan."

Naruto kembali tertawa. "Bisa-bisa, mungkin aku bisa mencobanya."

Naruko tersenyum, ia kemudian mendekati sang Suami, dan duduk di atas paha Suaminya itu. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto, "Bagaimana kalau kita berdua melakukannya disini?"

"Dan ketahuan seseorang? Lihat, Temari saja sampai menutup wajahnya."

Naruko langsung menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Temari yang ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto. "A-ah, aku akan turun-"

"Disini saja, tak masalah. Bawa laporannya kemari, Temari-kun!" Pinta Naruto, Temari pun meletakkan laporan tersebut di atas meja. "Tolong, gantung tanda sibuk di depan pintu saat kau keluar!"

Temari menggangguk kecil, kemudian sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Dia pun keluar dari ruangan Naruto, dan tak lupa untuk menggantungkan sebuah papan kalau Naruto sedang sibuk.

"Mari kita lanjutkan, Naruko."

Naruto pun mendekatkan wajahnya, ia mencium Naruko dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**..**

**.**

**Author Note: **

**Sepertinya akan saya lanjutkan hingga 10 chapter. Alurnya kayaknya akan sama seperti Fanfict Keberuntungan Naruto.**

**Well, Terima kasih karena sudah memvaca fanfiction milik saya.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hujan yang turun ini sungguh menyejukkan hati yang sedang panas, pria pirang itu bersyukur bisa melihat serta merasakan hawa dingin dari hujan ini di Konoha. Aroma tanah itu menusuk hidungnya, membuatnya menikmati aroma tersebut.

Naruto sangat bersyukur karena malam ini hujan, daripada siang tadi yang sangat panas. Ia juga bersyukur merasakan angin yang semilir menerpa dirinya.

"Sungguh, sejuk sekali."

Dia menggosok kedua tangannya untuk mencoba menghangatkan diri. Memang benar, hawa disini sangat sejuk, namun lama-kelamaan akan terasa dingin.

Ia kemudian berbalik menatap sebuah pintu apartemen, ia menatap nanar pintu tersebut, air matanya juga jatuh menyusuri pipinya. Naruto mengingat sebuah kejadian yang tak ingin ia ingat lagi.

"Ya terus di luar sampai satu jam kedepan."

"Narukooo, aku kedinginan disini."

"Salahmu sendiri yang melarangku memasak."

"Tapi masakanmu tak e-" Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Apa!?"

Wanita pms memang mengerikan.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**..**

**.**

"Akhirnya kau membuka pintunya!"

Naruko berdiri dengan wajah mengerikan, senyuman mengerikan, serta kedua tangannya yang membuata piring berisi masakan.

"Sekarang, makan!"

"Ah, shit, here we go again!"


	8. Chapter 8

Naruko menatap benda yang sedang di pegangnya, dia tersenyum senang saat melihat tanda yang keluar dari benda tersebut. Dia meremas lembut benda itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku dari dress yang dipakainya.

Wanita itu keluar dari kamar mandi apartemen itu, dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia bersenandung ria sembari memasak sesuatu untuk suaminya yang akan pulang sebentar lagi.

"Aku pulang!"

"Ah, selamat datang Naru-kun!"

Naruto mendengar suara derapan kaki, dia tersenyum melihat istrinya itu keluar dari dapur apartemennya. "Dressnya lucu."

Wajah Naruko sedikit menampakkan sebuah rona merah. "Terima kasih." Wanita itu kemudian mengambil tas kerja yang dibawa oleh suaminya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Cukup menguras otak, ada beberapa yang harus diperbaiki."

"Naru-kun mau mandi? Atau makan malam?"

"Aku mau dirimu."

"E-eh?!"

"Aku akan mandi terlebuh dahulu, Naru-chan."

Naruko menghela napas lega, dia pun berbalik memunggungi Naruto. "Aku akan menyiapkan airnya terlebih dahulu." Pria itu mengangguk kecil mendengarnya, Naruko pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangatnya.

Sembari Naruko menyiapkan air hangat, Naruto menggantung jas hitamnya di kamar mandi. "Naru-chan, mandi bareng?" Tubuh Naruko menegang sesaat, dia lalu membalikkan badannya melihat Naruto yang tengah membuka pakaiannya satu persatu.

"A-apa yang kau?!"

"Sudah lama kita tak mandi bersama."

"Ta-tapi aku..."

"Sekali saja."

Wajah Naruko diselimuti rona merah pekat. "Ba-baiklah."

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari Naruko barusan. "Mari!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruko duduk di atas kursi tunggu, di atas pahanya ada sebuah kotak makan yang dibungkus dengan sebuah kain berwarna orange. Kedua kakinya bergerak untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Wanita dengan rambut pirang itu sedang menunggu seseorang untuk makan siang bersama.

"Selamat pagi Nyonya Uzumaki."

"Eh, ah, selamat pagi!" Naruto membalas sapaan itu dengan gugup, dia sendiri baru beberapa kali pergi ke kantor suaminya, dia tak pernah ke kantor itu karena sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Jadi dia agak sedikit canggung jika disapa oleh karyawan perusahaan itu.

Wanita ini memang dihormati karena sang suami adalah CEO dari perusahaan ternama di Jepang.

"Uhh, aku sedikit malu jika ada yang menyapaku."

Tetapi, dia hanyalah Mahasiswi di sebuah Universitas yang saat ini tengah libur.

"Naru-chan?" Naruto berdiri tak jauh dari Naruko yang tengah duduk menunggu dirinya. "Tumben?"

"Naru-kun! Kita makan siang bersama!"

Senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah tampan pria itu, dia berjalan mendekati sang Istri, lalu mengelus kepala pirang itu. "Kita ke tempat mesin Vending, di sana ada beberapa minuman kesukaanmu."

Naruko mengangguk mantap, dia pun membawa kotak makan itu, dan berjalan berdampingan bersama Naruto.

"Hey, Naru-kun. Kantormu luas sekali."

"Hanya gedung berlantai tiga saja kok, tidak lebih." Naruto menjawab sekenanya. Dia tak mau berbangga diri akan kantornya yang luas itu.

Keduanya pun sampai pada tempat dimana mesin Vending itu berada, Naruko mengambil sebuah bangku kosong untuk mereka makan, sementara Naruto membeli dua buah jus jeruk kesukaan mereka.

"Melamun terus." Naruto menempelkan minuman dingin itu ke pipi istrinya.

"Hyah! Naru-kun!" Naruko terkejut setelah dia ditempeli botol dingin itu. "Kau mengejutkanku!" Dia mengambil botol jus tersebut, lalu membukanya.

Naruto mengambil tempat duduknya, dia tertawa kecil melihat reaksi istrinya barusan. "Kau sepertinya ada sebuah pikiran yang mengganjal? Katakan saja, mungkin aku bisa membantu." Naruto membuka botolnya, lalu meminum jus jeruk itu.

Wajah Naruko merona sesaat, dia kembali meminum jus miliknya. "U-um," Naruko terlihat gugup. "Bu-buka saja kotak makan itu."

Naruto terlihat heran, dia pun menuruti permintaan istrinya, dan membuka kotak makan itu. Satu persatu, bagian dari kotak makan tersebut dibuka oleh pria pirang itu, dan menyisakan sebuah bagian yang hanya berisi satu benda saja.

Naruto memgambil benda itu, lalu melihatnya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya, _testpack? _pikir Naruto. Lalu kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat dua buah garis yang menjadi tanda jika hasilnya itu positif.

Kedua mata biru Naruko berharpa cemas saat memberitahu hasil dari benda itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sungguh senang sekali." Naruto langsung menangkup kedua pipi chubby Naruko. "Kita akan menjadi orang tua sebentar lagi."

Senyuman itu, Naruko sungguh menyukai senyuman indah itu. "Um, kita akan menjadi orang tua!"

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dia pun memeluk sembari mengangkat tubuh mungil istrinya itu. "Aku akan menjadi Ayah, dan kau akan menjadi Ibu! Naru-chan! Kita akan menjadi orang tua sebentar lagi!"

"Ehhh, jangan di angkat, hey Naru-kun!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**


End file.
